It's all worth the chance
by neocrystalserenity
Summary: Serenity has a granddaughter named Serena. Serena has another thing in her mind other than work. A boy who had just arrived a few months before had her attention. Can they find a way to put their love to the test or will they be separated forever?
1. Prologue: take a chance on love

Serena was sitting on the window cill wondering how training in the rain was going. She loved to spend her free time watching the army train...mainly for the newest drill instructor who normally took his shirt off shortly after she arrives. She felt her cheeks get warmer remembering the perfect chest of him. His name was Allex. He was just recruited a few months ago and was flying through the ranks with ease. He was strong and understanding. All the army loved him in a friendly way.

She sighed touching the window wondering if he had his shirt off yet or not. She got down trying to find something to distract herself from the thoughts that filled her head with him. She was told under NO circumstances would she be allowed to be with him. He wasn't going to be able to give her the life she 'deserved'. That was her grandmother's excuse all the time when Serena is caught watching the soldiers sparing in the warm sun.

She shook her head going outside any way there had to be something she could do to get her mind cleared. She found Allex and another soldier talking about the dance that night. Who they would be taken, who they would dance with, who they would kiss. A bit of anger rose when Allex said he wasn't going to go.

"Why not? I'm sure you could sneak a dance with Serena," Conor said looking at Allex confused.

"Yeah right. Queen Serenity keeps her to her side the entire dance. Unless you are a prince the queen won't give you the time of the day to be near the princess," Allex said playing with a stick.

"Have you even said two words to Serena yet? We all know she watches and that is why you take your shirt off," he chuckled. "You may have the chance I was talking about." Conor got up and walked off as Allex stood bowing to her. She walked out from behind the tree.

"Maybe we could do something other than the dance," she said smiling.

"Y-you heard?" He looked at her a little pink.

"Yes," she giggled. "Why are you so formal now?"

"I-I don't want to get you in trouble." He smiled realizing she was in no hurry to go back to the palace. "I'm Allex." He offered his hand.

"I'm Serena," she set her hand in his as he kissed the back of her hand sending sparks flying into her.


	2. Chapter 1: Trial of the grandparents

_**Serena from the series is Serenity. **_

Serena got up for barn duty. It had been almost three months since the Dark Side took over and her mother made sure she was busy away from the dungeons where the army and Allex were held. She put her hair up and slid her boots on. Her heart was heavy with fear for the injured army that probably didn't get the medical help they needed.

She snuck to the dungeon and began to tend to a few of the worst ones. Allex was one that had been hurt bad when he tried to protect her from her mother. She knelt wrapping his wounds as he slowly opened his eyes groaning.

"S-stop princess. They will punish-," he groaned trying to sit up. "You for helping us."

"Lay still. You are in no condition to be moving," she said tears falling. "This is my fault. If I hadn't insisted on a trail ride you would have been near your weapons."

He put a finger to her lips. "Shh."

A guard stopped outside the cell throwing meat in and not even enough to feed one of them normally. They were starving here.

-4 months later

Serena was done with her chores and was ready to give the battle a shot. She gave the que and without much warning the army began to kill the guards and Serena pulled her sword out going straight for her mother. Allex waisted no time in helping free the kingdom and helping to find Rini.

Rini was gone. No where there. They had won and every one was free. Queen Serenity however was killed a few months ago for an argument with Rini. Serena was no in charge but instead she used the crystal to send them back in the past to hide among the others.

Serena was given to Darien as a niece (supposedly). He made sure to make an extra bed in his small apartment. She was going to be well taken care of. He found her sleeping on his doorstep with a note.

Serenity came over and looked shocked. "Where did you find her?"

"She was on my doorstep from my older sister," he hugged Serenity.

"You have a sister?" She looked confused. "You were an orphan."

"She had managed to move away before the crash. She was at boarding school that year." He smiled watching the sleeping child.

"Oh, she looks a lot like Rini only with blond hair." Serenity shook her head. "She is so tiny. Does she have a name?"

"Serena," he said. "Sis loved that name forever."

She smiled as he went to the kitchen and began to cook. Serena was so adorable and they would raise her hopefully not to turn into the brat Rini had when she last talked to her. She covered the child.

After dinner was done, Darien woke Serena gently. She sat up rubbng her eyes with a smile. He smiled.

"Morning little one. Dinner is ready," he said as she got up and followed him to the table where Serenity had placed the food and plates plus forks. They ate and talked about everything. Serenity began to become attached to Serena.

After dinner, Darien gave Serena a long t-shirt telling her they would go shopping in the morning for cloths and school supplies. She went in the bathroom and began to take a bath.

"I think she is from the future," Darien said. "She is to...much like us to be my sister's daughter. She may have lost her memories and been given new ones to protect her."

"Yes but we already met our daughter so who's could she be? Why did she get put on your doorsteps?" Serenity was confused.

"I don't know. We might just have to find out some day." He shrugged. "For now we have to protect her from whatever got her sent to us."

"I agree but I should tell the others. What are you going to do with her when you travel abroad to study?"

"Shit! I forgot about that for a moment. I can't leave her alone," he hit the wall. "I won't go."

"No, you deserve the right to go. I will watch her here." She said as he looked at her nodding.

"I will then...but I leave in three weeks. Not enough time to figure out what to do."

"We'll be fine. I promise to call you every night," she said kissing his cheek.

"Alright," he kissed her lips as Serena came out the bathroom.

"Ewe," she giggled and every one laughed.

First thing in the morning more like 10:30 in the morning Serenity was over waiting on Serena to finish getting dressed. Darien was sipping coffee.

"She slept peacefully," he said to Serenity.


	3. Chapter 2: The memories of the future

_**In my story Serena and the girls are Immortal. Stuck looking like teenagers!**_

Serena waited patiently at the bus stop for the bus to arrive and take her to school. Serenity was at work with Lita at a bakery. Mina was at dance class, Raye was at the temple doing Tarot Readings, Amy was teaching a kindergarten class, and Darien was at work.

Serena sighed as the bus pulled up. It was the first time since she could remember no one was there to see her off on her first day of school. She showed her bus pass taking a seat in the middle where there was no one. The bus began to move.

She sighed opening the notebook that had everyone's cheers for her first day. She smiled then fell forward as the bus jerked to a stop. She looked forward sitting up. Her heart stopped a bunch of people were in the middle of the street fighting.

Oh no! Serenity and Darien were in the middle of the fight with the other girls. Serena ran to the front of the bus.

"Let me out please," she said to the driver. He looked at her funny and opened the door. She ran off and into the fight.

"What are you doing here!" Darien yelled angry.

"Stopping a large traffic jam," she said catching the ball of energy aimed at her. She turned to face the evil man. "I was talking here. Don't be rude."

Every one looked stunned. Serenity picked her up wasting no time getting her out of there before something else happened. The ball of energy disappeared and she hugged Serenity.

Every one went to Raye's temple trying to get an idea of who Serena might actually be. Serena still claimed to be Darien's niece no matter what had happened.

"She has powers. Darien does your sister have any?" Amy asked sipping the tea Raye's grandfather brought in.

"No," he shook his head. "Luna, have you figured anything else out?"

"Give me a second with her," Luna said walking over to Serena who was sitting in another room doing her homework so she wouldn't fall behind. "Hello."

"Hi Luna," Serena said looking at her. "Have they reached a verdict about what they will do with me?"

"Why do you make it sound like they are going to abandon you? Darien would never do that to you or his sister." Luna sat on the table in front of her. "They are trying to figure out how you did what you did today is all."

"I don't even know. I didn't even know I could do that."

"Calm down," Luna used her beam to try and find out anything. Maybe unlock her memories.

After finding them Luna fell off the table as Serena shook her head. "Luna!" She picked up Luna as Darien came back. "Hi grandpa."

"Grandpa?" Darien arched an eyebrow confused.

"Oh right. Sorry," she smiled. "I am Rini's daughter. I sent us back to see if you guys could fix her. She is evil."

"Oh...so you remember who you are now?" He sat at the table.

"Sadly Darien she doesn't lie. The whole army is here somewhere. We have to find them and get them back to their time," Luna said.

"An army? How many?" Amy asked walking in with the girls.

"At least 74 if no more died from their injuries," Serena answered.

"74? How are we supposed to find 74?" Mina asked.

"We don't. They will remember now to and come looking for the way home." Serena looked down. "They were all injured."

"Calm down. We'll help you find them. No more school for you," Serenity said. "It's too much of a risk."

"If I don't go then it would be a waist of the money you guys put into it. I am fine," She smiled up at Serenity. "You can't protect me forever."

"I can try," Serenity replied and Darien put his hand on her shoulder.

"I will let you continue. We won't stand in the way. Besides Rini got the chance to be a normal girl, it is her turn is all," Darien smiled at Serenity, who sighed nodding her head.

"Hell of a first day. We will take turns taking you to school from now on," Amy said.

"No, you all have lives to live. I will be fine going." Serena looked among them. "Besides it's your job to protect this time."

After a good night's rest in the temple, Serena woke extra early even before Raye was up and left to find something leading her to the army...more to Allex. She headed into town walking around. The shops were opening. She went in the arcade and sighed stopping at the counter.

"Hello Serena," a familiar voice said behind her. She turned around to see Ami and Rei waiting by a door.

"Hey! You guys made it!" She ran over hugging them both.

"Well, duh," they laughed going in the door.

Inside the room there was a TV with a karaoke machine, a round table, chairs, and posters of the moon as it had been. Serena sat in a chair as Rei and Ami sat in chairs to.

"Well we know that every one is in the city some place," Rei said. "How much fun was it being normal?"

"I got to spend time with my grandfather," Serena said. "He's so much cooler than grandma ever described."

"Oh," Ami shook her head. "This isn't going to be easy to get out of here. I don't think you have the energy to send all 83 of us back."

"Are we sure every one survived the move back? A lot were injured when we got sent back," Rei said. "Allex was in pretty bad condition when we saw him last." Serena went to the TV turning it on the news. It was a lady talking to a reporter.

"Tell us please ma'am what the thing did," the reporter said.

"It attacked and took my son," the woman was crying. "He was talking about some princess needing his help."

"Well if any one has any idea where over 74 teens have disappeared to please contact the police."

Serena shut it off. "Shit! They came back to!"

"That is the army and maybe some of us," Ami said.

"Our only choice is to go back fighting,"Rei said. "Our grandparents don't know how much stronger the enemy has gotten."


	4. Chapter 3: Can it be him?

The attacks on the city had become more frequent and the scouts were barely able to keep up. Ami and Rei managed to get the ability to protect Serena by living with her and Darien.

It was a Saturday like any other. Get up go to the temple but on the way Serena got side tracked without them noticing right away. Serena followed Allex's shadow. She managed to catch up to him in an open field a ways from the temple.

"Allex! You're alive!" She said relieved.

"Yes, but soon you won't be," he faced her and she noticed his eyes were solid black.

"Allex," she took a couple steps back. "Why?"

"You did this. You caused the problem," he said then fell to his knees like he was fighting himself. "Run!" He yelled at her holding his head as she took off running to the temple. Rei caught her holding her close.

"Calm down. Where did you go?" Ami asked as they walked up the last set of stairs.

"I-I found Allex. H-he's being controlled," Serena panted tears falling.

Ami rubbed her back. "We all know Serenity would never help save him. She would rather him be an enemy than your love." Ami sighed. "It's up to us to save everyone."

"Get up here!" Raye yelled at them as they realized they had stopped moving up the stairs.

The meeting went like every time. Each telling what happened during the week. Ami, Rei, and Serena kept in sight. Darien was annoyed with the shear strength the new enemy had.

"We are still facing Beryl. How the hell did she get so strong?" Serenity said angry. "We beat her!"

"You only beat one of her. So long as there is evil in the world all your enemies got stronger and came back," Ami said.

The temple shook and every one prepared to fight. The girls transformed including Rei and Ami. Serena held the crystal tight as she was transformed into the long not a fighting dress dress.

They ran outside each preparing for the worst. Serena's heart sank. It was Allex with Iron Mouse. Serena glared at her once best friend that had joined her mother after a birthday gone wrong.

"Allex stop this! This isn't you!" Ami yelled angry. "You're the best general!"

"He knows yep-yep," IronMouse said petting his head. "He knows very well. He is our general now. You should have kept better tabs on him, yep-yep." Serena took a step back till CereCere and the other Amazon Quartet blocked her way. "Old people just give us the younger ones and we'll head back to our time leaving you all alone yep-yep."

"Never!"


	5. Chapter 4: An even battle of power

Allex was the first to attack and he went straight for Serena. Serena dodged as Ami pinned him to the ground.

"Rei get her out of here!" Ami yelled angry as the fight broke out. Serenity squared off against IronMouse, Amy versus ParaPara, Raye versus VeszVes, Lita versus JunJun, and Mina versus CereCere. Rei picked Serena up who was in total shock over Allex and ran away.

Serena held on tears falling down her cheeks. Rei had no where to run but she ran in the arcade and into the room setting Serena down in a chair.

"H-how could they do that?" She asked looking at Rei.

"I don't know Serena. We can only hope nothing bad happens for now."

-meanwhile at the fight.

Serenity was barely holding up her fight. IronMouse was stronger than she had expected her to be. The bracelets were the source of her fire attacks. Serenity handled best she could waiting for her bracelet to break or something to happen loosing more energy than she was used to using in a battle.

Amy dodged the third ball flying at her returning with her Aqua Blast trying to freeze ParaPara. ParaPara dodged returning the fire with another ball.

Raye avoided the animals that kept attacking trying to fire directly at VesVes but kept hitting an animal. Raye was hurt to see her own two crows aiding in the attacks.

Lita was in hand to hand combat with JunJun and was actually equally matched. Never of them was letting up and neither of them was backing down.

Mina was destorying the flowers that kept attacking her trying to hold her still so CereCere could get the final blow in. She was missing and Mina was too busy with the flowers to get an attack in edge wise towards her.

Allex had managed to get up and was already in the middle of fighting Ami when Leada and Amera walked up.

"Hey Am," Leada said as Amera pulled Allex off and held him in a headlock.

"You know I wonder why you got promoted to general," Amera said as the Amazon Quartet and IronMouse disappeared. Allex fell limp. "Damn them."

"Are you alright?" Amy asked as the scouts joined the younger ones.

"We're fine but you might want to get Serenity to the hospital," Ami said. "Where were you guys when we needed you?"

"Dealing with Trista trying to decide what planet to send Serena for training," Leada shrugged. "But it appears we didn't have to."

"You think!" Ami sighed. "Let's go to the arcade where Serena and Rei are waiting while they take her to the hospital."

Everyone went back to normal clothes as Lita and Amy took Serenity to the hospital unconscious. Raye and Mina followed the younger three to the arcade.

They went in the middle door and Raye was shocked to see Serena resting on the wall.

"She's been unconscious for a few minutes," Rei said and instantly every one realized how close they were to loosing the Moon family. Ami ran over trying to wake her as Amera set Allex by her. Allex sat up and rubbed his head.

"Ouch," he groaned as Amera shook her head pointing beside him. He looked and his heart skipped a beat. "D-d-did I do that?"

"No, Serenity is unconscious and so is Serena," Amera said sighing.

He punched the floor. "Damn it! I knew they planned on getting close to her but taking Serenity out will take Rini out."

"We can stop them. We just need to get the rest of us out of hiding," Leada said pulling out a phone.


	6. Chapter 5: The Decisions are final

Serenity was back on the moon talking to her mother. Queen Serenity was patient listening to the problems of her child's world.

"Serenity, understand dear that you have to be able to let the younger ones grow to fight as well. If Serena is in love with her general, you don't get much room to discuss this issue. You got killed for your Earthly love." Her mother crossed her arms over her chest annoyed with her daughter's over protection so early.

"But he isn't even a prince!" Serenity yelled.

"But she is her own and will take over after you die. You can't expect her to find a decent prince in the time of war and destruction." Queen Serenity sighed. "You are afraid she will turn out like Rini, aren't you?"

"A bit yes," Serenity admitted looking in the mirrors of the possible futures.

"I doubt it if you remember the last few hours of her being in her time," her mother said shaking her head at the one Serenity was obsessed with staring at. "If you notice it is a rebellious act against you to be with Allex."

"I see that but at the same time look WHO is his mother," she pointed to the woman with dark hair. Beryl. "We can't let her get her fangs sunk into the kingdom any worse."

"We don't pick our parents. He served you faithfully and protected her till he was all but dead. Now go back and wake up so she will to." A gentle push sent Serenity back to her body.

She sat up in a hospital bed seeing Darien sitting in a chair probably half asleep watching the monitors. She smiled his dedication was reassuring that the future was going to be bright some how. Amy came in and shook her head.

"Darien go to bed," Amy said smiling. "Morning sleepy head. You're late for work again."

Serenity giggled. "Am I fired yet?"

"No, they said they understand the whole not being conscious thing," Amy shook her head as Serenity realized Darien was already asleep. "He hasn't left this room more than to shower in the connected bathroom or get something to eat."

"He is too dedicated for his own good some times," Serenity smiled relaxed. "How are the younger girls?"

"Serena is probably waking up about now, Ami and Rei haven't left her side yet, and Leada arrived with Amera the other day."

"So she is well guarded?" Serenity looked serious and no one liked when she got serious.

"Yes, Raye and Mina are there to just in case. Allex is tied to a chair away from her. He keeps going between in control and not," Amy sighed. "When he is in control he keeps begging to be killed so he won't hurt her. He knows something but won't tell us."

"He's Beryl's son," Serenity said. "He doesn't want to let her get into the kingdom but she can go through him and nothing we do will stop her. So when do I get to go home and see them?"

"After the doctor comes to check on you in," she didn't even get to finish her sentence as a tall man in a white coat walked in.

"Good to see you awake. Must have been one hell of a fall if you were out for a month," he said smiling. He check her vitals without another word writing things down and nodding occasionally. When he was done he smiled gently to her. "You are all clear to go home when he wakes up."

Darien jolted awake like he always did when the doctor was in the room checking on Serenity. The doctor chuckled setting her dress on Serenity's lap and led Darien out the room.

Serenity changed wondering if anything else had happened that they weren't telling her. Amy shook her head at Serenity. "We have more issues than we thought. Looks like we're taking a trip to the future again."

"Are you kidding? Last time we had enough troubles getting back," Amy looked absolutely shocked.

"Yes well they are in need of our help more than Rini did." Serenity sighed. "I've seen the outcome of the war in their time amongst ourselves. WE caused a war of the universes. Our children suffer thus."


	7. Chapter 6: The future is now

Serenity was over joyed that no one argued with her decision to make them all go to the future. Trista was there with her daughter Trishta. Trista was worried about Serena since she knew she would have to return to a destroyed world. Nothing was left but Trista had agreed to make Serenity go back to when it was prosperous and see what went wrong.

"Are you ready to go home Serena?" Trista asked gently.

A soft nod. "Yes, we have to get this fixed."

The scenery quickly changed and they were in a foggy area following Serena, Ami, Leada, Amera, and Rei. Serena ran ahead and Ami shook her head as they laughed.

"Is it safe to let her do that?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, once out the fog we'll be in the city. She knows this world better than any of us," Rei said.

"You should relax. No wonder she sneaks off," Raye said petting Serenity on the shoulder. "You're getting to be as bad as your mother."

Serenity blushed. "I guess I have."

They arrived in a busy city. Serena was running around with some of the children and Serenity realized she was only 12 now and so were the other girls. Darien was already catching her and scolding her for not being very lady like.

"She may have to visit Michelle soon," Amy suggested. "Her studies are not where we had hoped with your daughter on her back."

"How is the new recruit dealing with his quarters?" Serenity turned to Lita.

Lita nodded. "He took to it very well. He even went straight to training while every one else rested. He will make a promising general."

"That is very good. How long till the meeting with Amara and Michelle?"

"They are arriving in an hour to discuss the damage done by Rini. They are very mad at you," Mina said as they walked into the palace.

"Get Serena inside and ready for the meeting. I do not want her to be dirty for our guests," Serenity said.

"Of course," one of the random servants bowed before running off.

Serena was out in the fields with the horses just sitting on the fence enjoying their company. Allex walked up leading a horse into the paddock. She smiled at him. "Beautiful horse," she said catching his attention but he got spooked and let go of the lead jumping. The horse kicked him into the mud running away. Serena ran after and caught the horse calming it down.

"T-thank you," he said taking the lead. "I am sorry I was startled by your pressence."

"It's alright. I just can't stand being cooped up all the time. My grandmother says horses are improper for a young lady."

"May I be so bold as to ask why?"

"She says anything that weighs more than me or has more feet than me is too dangerous."

He chuckled. "That doesn't make any sense."

She giggled. "No I guess it doesn't."

They talked for a couple hours about everything either of them could think of till the servant finally found her and he was already hiding. She got down off the fence as the servant bowed.

"Your queen mother is very upset with you ma'am," she said frantically. "You are dirty and late for the meeting with the Uranus royal family."

"I don't like diplomacy. That is my mom's thing. I am more for my people making sure they are taken care of," Serena said. Allex realized she wasn't just a member of the court, she was the princess. "I will be there in a moment." The servant nodded leaving. She sighed. "I guess you know now."

"I am so sorry for being so informal princess," he came over bowing. "It won't happen again."

"Don't say something like that. I enjoyed your company today," she gave him her necklace putting it around his neck. "Don't worry."


	8. Chapter 7: the Farewell Kiss

Serena was positive he would make it to the Soldier's Ball. She was in her room waiting on the news from her servant Terra on what he would be wearing so they could dance at the masked ball. It was the only time the soldiers were allowed to be at the balls. She was sure Allex probably wasn't going to come for he was now the Sargent and probably found her to be a pain in the butt more than anything when she is bound and determined to be outside the safety of the palace.

She sighed as Terra came in. "He will be wearing red tonight princess."

Her heart leaped with joy. "So he will be there?" She was barely able to hide her excitement.

"Of course princess. He said it was his honor to know you wished him to be there." Serena giggled as she slid her only red dress on. It was a strapless heart shaped top long dress that at the waist flared out. It looked like the rest of her other dresses but this one came from Mars. Terra shook her head. "Please enjoy your last night here princess. You will be going to Neptune tomorrow morning for lessons."

"What!" Her heart sank as she looked at her. "How could she!"

"She is your grandmother. She only wants what it is best for you. She doesn't want you near Allex longer than needed." Terra sighed and Serena knew everyone in the village would miss her and her help.

"Terra please don't cry. Make tonight happy for you and Conor. He is a wonderful man who will protect you well."

"I know he will princess but what will the kingdom do with you gone to help after the battles?"

"I don't know...and that is what I fear," Serena sighed shaking it off. "Let's go meet them and pretend to be happy." She smiled this was probably going to wait till later but she had no choice now.

They went to the party and every one was dressed in their best but Allex in his red reminded her of one of Beryl's men. She shook it off walking over to him smiling.

"Hello," she said curtsying.

He bowed kissing the back of her hand. "I know what you are thinking princess," he whispered. "I hope you know I would never hurt you or the kingdom in any way."

They began to dance. The song ended and she led him to her balcony. She had to tell him at least that she was going to be gone for a while. He took her hand as they looked out over the balcony at the full Earth.

"You seem a little out of it tonight princess," he said getting her to face him. He saw tears in her innocent eyes. He hugged her to him. "What's wrong angel?"

"I-I'm leaving in the morning for Neptune," she sobbed burying her face. "I swore tonight would be perfect that I wouldn't ruin your one night of equality."

He held her laying his head on her's. "I will protect your home till you return."

"Just stay alive please," she looked up taking his mask off. "I won't forget this."

"Neither will I," he leaned down the few inches and kissed her lips giving her more to remember than just simple words. She kissed back enjoying the comfort it brought to her. After a few moments, the kiss ended and he wiped a tear from her cheek. "You will be fine. I know it Serena."

Her heart leaped at the sound of her name on his lips. "Y-you called me by my name. Allex thank you." She smiled and leaned on him. Leaving would be the hardest thing she would have to do.


	9. Chapter 8: A new decision made by Beryl

Serena had departed without even a word to any one else. Allex was watching the ship leave watching helplessly. The image of her tears stained his memory even if the kiss was so sweet he had grown a hatred to the queen and wasn't sure why he wanted to get revenge for sending Serena away. He knew the best way to get revenge was to give the signal to his mother that the coast was clear for an attack but he swore when he arrived that he would never betray Serena that way but it was Serenity he would be betraying since Serena was no longer there.

He nodded pulling out the Amethyst crystal that held Ameth, a servant to his mother. She appeared in front of him bowing.

"How gracious of you to call on me, my prince. How may I serve you?" She asked.

"Tell my mother they are ready. Serena is gone now and the queen is in no condition to fight us," he said smiling. "As well as the king is on Earth at a peace conference with the kingdoms there."

"As you wish my lord. I will be back." With that she was gone and he went in tampering with the defense grid.

-on the ship to Neptune

Serena was sitting in her favorite room on the ship. The library with books that read themselves to her. Serena looked up at the ceiling. How in the world did her grandmother even think this would be of any help? Yes Allex wasn't going to be there to distract her but now she'd be forced to do something she didn't want to do. She kicked a book stack over even though at it did was rebuild itself.

"This isn't my world! I want to be normal!" Serena yelled into the empty room. The books silenced themselves realizing how upset the young reader was with them.

"Calm down Serena," Conor said coming in. He was Prince of Neptune. He had a twin sister named Mechilleh. "We all know this isn't what you want but there are things we must do to keep the planets running perfectly."

"What are you talking about?" She turned facing him. "You were apart of the Moon Army."

"That is my job. To protect and serve you. Allex is probably going to contact his mother now and unleash the negaverse and your grandmother knew it would be dangerous for you any where he could find you." He sat in the chair beside her. "All we're doing is protecting you."

"From him? He...," her cheeks light a bright pink color. "He would never hurt me."

"We know about the kiss which is why it is even more important you stay away from him now that he is volatile. He will hurt you even if he doesn't mean to."

"You are lying!" She screamed stomping on his foot. "He would never!"

-Back on the moon

Allex was watching as the army was out fighting and he smiled internally as they were loosing. The queen hadn't even made her appearance in the throne room yet and that was where he was waiting. He crossed his arms getting impatient.

Son it is time to leave find the princess. His mother Queen Beryl said in his head. We will leave the queen to rebuild. You said just punish her not upset Serena remember? If we get the princess then there will be no doubt in the queen's mind that we will destroy the moon.

'I want to take her life for hurting Serena,' He replied in her mind.

You will. All in do time. I want to have you both reborn on Earth away from her first. The whole court will be reborn in America. Darien loved it there.

'But she is with Conor on her way to Neptune...can Conor be reborn as a friend to me?'

Yes now we must be quick. The soldiers are getting restless to return and get energy from Earth.

Allex sighed leaving the room and getting on the ship to Earth.

Allex sighed as he felt the tug into a new body which he would soon be calling his mother.


	10. Chapter 9: A chance to quit

Serena already was bored with her riding class waiting on her turn to take the jump course the instructor had set up. She found barrel racing more her cup of tea. Her instructor was busy arguing with the student about jumping her horse to fast.

"Serena!" Ami called from the fence.

"Hi Ami," she said riding over. "I am in the middle of class here."

"I just got word from Rei that there was another attack. It was on the Shrine Maidens. They are all missing except Rei."

Serena shook her head. "I have a jump off to finish." She rode to the starting line. Ameth had just finished her warm up round before the jump off.

"Begin when you are ready," Mr. Signor said hand on the timer. She eased Wild Fire into a steady controlled canter heading to the first jump and cleared it with ease.

After finishing all 15 jumps with a time of 16.92, Ameth urged her black gelding to the start line. Everyone watched as the course was being done in record time and with ease till she asked him to pick up speed towards the last jump.

"Too Fast! Slow down!" Mr. Signor yelled trying to get her to ease up...too late. The gelding wasn't set properly and flipped over the last jump throwing her a few feet away. Without thinking Serena dismounted and ran to try and help Combat back to his feet. Serena managed to but had to force him to stay up. His leg was out of place.

"Combat!" Ameth asked crying as she held her broken arm. "Please will he be okay?"

"You just go to the hospital," Serena said as Ameth's mother got her in the car.

A vet ran up with her father and shook his head. "What was going on here?"

"Our weekly jump off," Mr. Signor said shrugging. "She forced him to go full speed and he wasn't set for the jump. He flipped right over it."

Her father shook his head sighing as the vet took x-rays. The vet got the results quickly and sighed. "There is only one option left."

"What is it?" Her father sighed.

"He needs to be put down out of his misery. If he did survive to heal he would never be able to be ridden and would limp painfully."

Serena looked in Combat's soar eyes and they began to glow as he slowly set the leg down. When the glow was gone, he nickered happily as Serena smiled weakly. Ami ran over sighing. "He's perfectly fine now."

"I'll take another x-ray to confirm...what I think I saw," the vet said taking another x-ray and sure enough the once shattered bone looked as if it had never happened. "I need to take you with me to the race tracks to take care of those horses."

"No sir, I must decline such a wonderful offer," Serena said giving the lead to Ameth's father heading to the barn with Wild Fire. She untacked him and brushed his coat. "We won big boy. You did your very best." She petted his neck. "It was a close call today. I thought for sure we would have fallen." He nickered at her. She smiled taking the halter and lead off him. "Rest well big guy."

She met Ami and got in the van waiting to arrive wherever the trouble was. "Ami I swear he isn't meant for jumping. Why can't I just go back to competing in barrel racing?"

"It is not meant for girls," she said not moving her eyes off the road. "Jumping is a much more graceful event."

"If you don't count the ability to break the horses." Serena crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Where is the attack at any way?"

"The Humiro Shrine."

Serena shook her head. "What if I want to be a normal girl?"

Allex's area

"She hasn't come out of hiding mother. Are you sure we sent her here?" Allex asked in front of his mother who was sitting on the moon throne.

"She will show. Patience. Let the scouts draw her out. She has no memories so she may not even realize how lucky she is," his mother petted Serenity's head who was unable to do anything against her with the heavy chains on her hands. He felt that he had done the wrong thing but the only person who could fix this was still hidden among the humans he had made sure was going to protect her.

Serena

The enemy was another stupid energy stealer. Serena was tired of trying to live two lives. One of a normal girl who just happened to be the daughter of a PBR father and a WRA mother. Neither was really ever home to raise her but when they were they trained her in the way of the rodeo (she grew to love it) and that of a fighter named Sailor Moon. She was sick of it.

After the fight at the mall, Serena looked down at the table ignoring the hot chocolate that Ami had gotten her. Ami knew there were others out there some place like them and Rei but no idea where and there was no sense in making Serena's life any more miserable.

"What's wrong Serena?" Rei asked trying to coax her to touch the hot chocolate.

"I don't want to do this any more. Why did we get volunteered any way? I never signed up on save the world duty," Serena sighed complaining. "Honestly, I was ready to start traveling with my mother and father around the country competing in the rodeos. No, I had to stay behind to keep the world alive."

"Serena, none of us wanted this to happen. We had good lives to before the attacks started but this is how it was meant to be. There are others," Ami said. "Luna said that no matter what they will have to be found in order to find the princess who the negaverse is trying to get their hands on. Serenity is their...prisoner right now."

"I don't care! That isn't my problem!" Serena got up and stormed out tears falling. Of course the other scouts would be all for saving the world ignoring their real lives. She kicked a rock sighing. She might have been over reacting since she was just hurt that she couldn't be with her parents like she had dreamed of for so long. She looked up just in time to see a car coming right for her even though she was on the side walk.

Rei knocked Serena out the way as the car turned around. A head popped out the window of a brown haired girl. "She needs to die!" The voice of a woman shouted out the girl. Rei stood protecting her even after she had yelled and complained Rei was willing to risk her life for her. "I don't want to hurt you Mars. Moon is in the way of freeing Serenity."

"We need all of us to find the princess," Rei replied calmly. "We know well the situation. Luna picked her for a reason."

"She wants out let's let her out." The girl got out the car coming over. "Give us the crystal if you want out so bad."

A man in leather pants and a black t-shirt walked up to them and instantly Rei and Leada stood in front of Serena. Serena stood dusting off rubbing the back of her elbow which was scraped. "Oh give it up girls. We're not going to find her."

"Allex, we will. She may just be...hiding better than we had expected. Besides this is your fault." Rei crossed her arms over her chest glaring at him. Serena ran away to the park where she always went to sit in the roses relaxing. Something about the flowers just calmed her down.


	11. Chapter 10: A new throne

Serena was sitting in the park smelling the roses. There was nothing more relaxing then sitting in a garden. Serena was positive if she was meant to be a part of the team then the girl wouldn't have tried to run her over. She shook it off. She had wanted to quit not even ten minutes before.

She heard screams from the playground and went over to see all the kids on the ground having their energy drained from them with the mothers in the same state. She transformed leaving no time for the full transformation she was only half ready to head into battle. She had no tiara nor her hair pieces.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked pointing at the monster. "Leave those innocent people alone."

"Ah so the little brat does show after all." It said becoming Jedite. She laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Silly little princess, out without her guardians. They should have told you that was why they kept you out of site so much," he laughed and she tensed. This was the only place they never followed her. She ran away as her outfit changed to a fancy dress and she knew the symbol of a crescent moon would be on her forehead but she was grateful that her bangs covered it as she ran looking for them.

She found Ami by the van and she sighed. "Found the princess," Rei said walking over. "Why are you so afraid?"

"Jedite is in the park stealing energy. He is the one who did this. No I am not a princess!" Serena said panting angry. "I am a normal girl with abnormal abilities is all." Ami nodded to Rei.

"Leada will take you some place safe Serena. We will deal with Jedite," Ami said as Serena got in the van. The brown haired girl was in the driver's seat already. "Take her where you believe will be the safest. They've seen her which means they will try to track her down."

"I know Ami. Let me do the work," Leada pushed her foot down on the gas and the van took off quickly. Serena buckled in watching the scenery change quickly from city to country. She shook her head they couldn't be going that fast.

"I want answers!" Serena demanded. "How the hell did Jedite do this?"

"He only is revealing your true self," Leada said still doing the same as Ami. "Which means they have known it was you the whole time."

"True self? You...you mean my parents lied to me?"

"No, they don't know any different than you do. You were born to them as we were each given a new life here but at the same time most of your court has been suffering under Beryl's control. Your grandmother is at her side in chains which are making her sick. Your grandfather is somewhere here on Earth. By the way that is where I am taking you. I am taking you to the only safe place. Your father's house."

"My father lives in a barn?" She asked confused as Leada parked the van outside a barn.

"Not really, go on inside. I have to destroy the van." Serena got out going in side a little cold from the breeze that was blowing suddenly.

The inside was a whole new world. She sat by a rose field enjoying the peace. A man with silver hair walked up and sat by her. He smiled gently setting his hand on her shoulder.

"You are so much like your grandmother. She wanted to quit when things got hard," he said. "Your mother just gave in and sided with the evil." He shook his head. "She was such a sweet girl when she was younger."

"Why can't I remember?" She looked at him.

"You were never meant to get pulled back into a war that is before your generation. Sadly, your grandmother needs your help to reclaim her kingdom."

"Why me? Why not some one else?"

"I wish it was that simple angel but sadly it isn't. Allex, the evil queen's son has been doing two sided stories to protect you but now you were exposed and this is the only safe place to hide you from even him."

"Allex? I don't know him," she got up and walked further into the roses and sat on a giant one that opened into a throne. He smiled. She was a natural when it came to nature.

"Yes, he was the boy who stole your first kiss and he was the same one who took the defense down leaving your home open to attacks."

"So is he friend or foe?"

"We are unsure. He cares about you and no one else," he shook his head. "The only reason the attack happened was because you were being sent away."

"Oh," she sighed as the flowers glowed. "They are so welcoming."

He chuckled. "You are not just a moon princess or Earth princess but a Nature princess. I am a Pegasus and you are half as well."

"So I am a horse?"

He burst out in laughter. "No, that is only a form we take in dreams to comfort kids. I never was far from you. Nor was this home."

Leada walked in nodding to him. "She took really easy."

"Yes but she still has no idea what is going on," he faced Leada.

"That might be able to be used to our advantage."


	12. Chapter 11: The Ultimate Hurt

Helios watched as even the animals began to love her company there. It would be hard telling them that as soon as her memories recovered she would be leaving their small world. She was even enjoying her job going into dreams to comfort the children.

He sat watching her sleep one night wondering how long he would be able to keep her. She was going to want contact with the other girls more than when they visited.

She rolled over and said, "Allex," in her sleep. This was what was making him worry. She was becoming more in more interested in the world she had lost. There were so many things he had to explain over but others she'd put parts in he got wrong. Oh she was slowly recovering her memories which meant soon too soon she would be returning to her mother's world.

"Sire," a wolf asked beside him quietly.

"She will be ready to fight soon enough," Helios said.

"Are you willing to lose her to the fight as well?"

"Sadly it is not my choice to make. It is her's and the dreams of Allex have become more frequent."

"Yes sire but she is doing so well here," the wolf nodded as Helios petted his head.

"She is not from our world, Leo. It is not her home."

"But she likes it here. The flowers are blooming much bigger since she arrived."

In the morning she got up before Helios did and walked out the barn into the dawn. There were so many things in her mind but the most one was wither or not Allex was an enemy or not. Every day she was getting more of her memories back but nothing showed him as some one who would do this but it was there in the evidence presented to her all the time.

"It's pointless. The council will use the evidence against him and nothing I say will be of any use. They will just say I was under his spell when he watched me leave," Serena sighed kicking a rock. A wolf came out tugging her back in. "No I am ready to go back fighting. Tell daddy I am grateful to him and all of you. I will be back but I am needed elsewhere." The wolf smiled and nodded heading in.

She transformed and ran back to the city trying to point herself in a direction where any of the enemy would be. She found a youma in the mall draining the people all around.

"You know I really am getting sick of you things," Serena said as light shot from her hand and the youma was destroyed. Serena smiled full charged with new abilities and a determination to find out the truth. Rei stumbled over and Serena realized how late she made it.

"You returned," she fell to the floor turning to normal street clothes. Serena changed to a skirt outfit that was red as she noticed Ami and the others laying unconscious as well.

Serena realized something else was about to happen wither she wanted it to or not. Allex walked up in his leather outfit. "What happened?"

"I caused this for a reason," he shrugged. Her heart sank (he had been a traitor). She felt sick to her stomach.

"There can't be a reason worth this," she stood facing him. "Everyone gave you a chance." He realized how much he had hurt her. She began to cry. "You said you would protect our home. You lied! You lied to me knowing I was leaving!" His heart sank. He'd done the last thing he wanted to. He hurt her.

"I-I was mad that she sent you away," he admitted.

"I was going to be back. You knew I would be."

"I will straighten it out or die trying," with that he was gone and everyone was okay and waking up.

Rei hugged her tightly trying to comfort her. "What happened Serena?"

"H-he did it...on purpose," she barely could choke out the words.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" She stroked Serena's hair humming trying to comfort her.

"I am ready to face Beryl."


	13. Chapter 12: The realization

Serena was ready to go into battle till they arrived on the moon. It was like ice and none of them besides Mars was able to keep warm. Rei managed to remember a coat for all of them. When Serena stepped the ice melted and flowers began to bloom.

"First we have to find the animals," Serena said. "They will need to be unfrozen to help." They walked around undetected unfreezing everything. Rei watched amazed that she was able to do that.

When they were done, Serena's jacket disappeared. Serena changed to her princess clothes and headed in with an army of animals. Rei, Ami, Leada, Mena, Mechilleh, Amera, and Trishta walked with them.

Beryl was eating in front of Serenity. Serenity was beyond hungry only getting fed when Beryl was asleep and Allex was available. Serenity sensed her granddaughter near by and didn't react but internally was grateful.

Serena walked in first to the throne room throwing Nephrite's body aside. "Seriously a weakling to guard you from me?"

"You've gotten stronger," Beryl said. "Good then I did my job. But can you earn your home back? I am not the strongest that wants revenge on your grandmother."

"You never should have came back Beryl. We gave you a chance to prove the good in you but you blew it," Serena said. "You are no more good than the enemy you have besides us."

"I was simply testing you," Beryl said as the Negaverse disappeared even Allex.

Serena relaxed as Serenity stood hugging her. "You spent time with your father I see," she giggled.

"Yes I did and it helped me become stronger like I needed."

-Allex

He sat in his room watching the Moon Kingdom disappear into the bliss of the universe he was leaving. He didn't want to flee he wanted to be there with her but he saw how he much he had hurt her and it was too much for him.

"Conor," Allex finally said something since three hours before they left.

"Yes prince?" Conor asked bowing at his side.

"Protect Serena. I betrayed her and I can't face her," he kicked a book.

"Why not face her? You love her," Conor looked at his friend confused.

"Just go take care of her for me." Without another word Conor left back to the moon to cover the tracks left.

Back to Serenity's time after all the future was set the way it had been.

"Well just great. I caused it," Serenity said shaking her head at Amy.

"Yeah, still not very bright in the future. Time to fix that." Amy said holding books out.


	14. Chapter 13: A new choice of life

Serena sat in the garden happy peace had returned since her grandfather returned in time to calm things back down. Her grandmother spent most of her time in a room with advisers ignoring her people and keeping even worse tabs on the balls. The army isn't even allowed a ball any more. There has been talk of a rebellion forming against Serenity.

Serena went into the city looking for something to do. Conor ran to keep up with her. She giggled. "You know I don't need protecting."

"Oh the contrary princess," he said. "Beryl has poisoned a few people against your family. It won't take much to flam a spark into a fire that is out of control."

"I want to go see her," Serena said looking at him.

"That is a suicide mission and you know it." He crossed his arms shaking his head.

"I have made my mind up." She walked away from him and headed to the weapon shop. She needed a new scepter in order to do this even if she was going to do it alone. She knew Ami, Rei, Leada, and Mena were busy on their home planets. She shook her head it was going to be stupid but it was what was needed.

The shop owner smiled to her. "What do you need this week princess?" He asked.

"I need a scepter that can handle a strong battle and hold the crystal as well."

"Ah yes I have one just perfect," he stepped into the back and came back with a staff as tall as she was. She gave him the crystal and he set it in the center of the top crescent moon. It glowed staying put. He gave it to her. "Now be careful with that."

She nodded and ran out. She hid in an ally transporting to Beryl's hide out. Oh boy. It was the dungeon under the Moon Palace. She walked to the throne room of the temporary evil fort.

"I've been waiting for you," Beryl said.

"Yeah well I could have done without having to come down here. You should have stayed away." Serena said transforming into Sailor Moon holding the scepter. "Leave and I will spare you Beryl."

"That is Queen Beryl to you!" Beryl yelled angry.

"Let's take this fight to the sky." Serena grew red wings flying out holding Beryl's right army in her left. Everyone gasped seeing them above the moon. She let go of Beryl's arm. "Get off my land."

"Oh no pretty little nit. My son has a crush on you so I have all rights to be here."

"He can stay! You however are not welcome!" Serena yelled as her grandmother came out.

"Serena! Get your ass down here!" Serenity yelled angry. "Beryl go away!"

"Ah so the ratty old queen does leave safety," Beryl laughed as Serenity's guards grabbed her. Serena gasped.

'I have no idea what I am doing,' Serena thought as the scepter glowed throwing Beryl back. Beryl attacked with a blast of black strings. Serena used the crystal scepter to block the attack.

"Mercury Celestial Power!" Ami yelled offering her powers to Serena.

"Mars Celestial Power!" Rei yelled.

"Jupiter Celestial Power!" Leada yelled.

"Venus Celestial Power!" Mena yelled.

"Uranus Celestial Power!" Amera yelled.

"Neptune Celestial Power!" Mechilleh yelled.

"Pluto Celestial Power!" Trishta yelled.

The scepter glowed brighter. "Moon Celestial Power!" Serena said as Beryl was encased in a prison of an orb. Serena landed and smiled hugging her friends. "You guys came!" She hugged them tightly.

"Of course. It's suicide to let you have all the fun," Rei said.

"Grandma do you think we could live normal lives on Earth till we're needed again?" Serena asked. "You got to. I want to."


	15. Chapter 14: Chance to be free but ends

Serena wasted no time in getting ready for her first day of high school. She had a wonderful friend named Shelia. Shelia lived right next door and walked to school with her every day.

"Serena!" Shelia called as Serena stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Did you hear that the teacher is a student at the college this year?" Serena asked.

"No, this is going to be easy."

They entered the gym for orientation where the teachers of their grade was waiting to tell them about the classes. The new gym coach was a girl with brown hair that barely looked a year older than them named Ms. Dickerson, the English teacher was a girl with short blue hair named Ms. Halter, math was being taught by a girl with reddish black hair named Ms. Shrader, and home economics was being taught by blond named Ms. Hendricks.

"We hope you have a wonderful year here at Parkside High School!" The principal yelled and every one roared. "Now time to assign home room teachers." Everyone got assigned teachers and followed the teachers to the classrooms. Serena got Ms. Hunter while Shelia got Ms. Halter.

"Take a seat class," Ms. Hunter said. She had shoulder length teal hair. Serena took a seat in the back nervous. She knew no one and they all seemed to be ga-ga over the teacher. "Now if I call your name please come up here to get your schedules." Everyone nodded except Serena who was staring out the yard at the flowers. Soon it was Serena's turn and she got up getting it but when she touched memories of them hanging out popped in her head. She shook it off heading back to her seat. "Please head to your first hours...except Serena." Everyone but Serena left and Mechilleh shut the door. "What's wrong princess?"

"Princess?" She arched an eyebrow at her teacher. "I'm not sure how I've met you before but I have and just starting high school is not a good combo."

"Yes you have," she covered her mouth giggling. "No big deal. It is a simple memory catching up."

"Okay," Serena shook her head. "Yeah I am not crazy at all."

"Calm down. We came to let you know it's time. A new enemy has risen and we need you to help fight."

"Are you nuts? I am no fighter." Serena stood and a scepter appeared in front of her.

"I can't force you to take on your real world but the Earth needs a new hero."

"I need to think about it," Serena ran away and hid in the girl's bathroom.

"She'll come around Mechilleh," a voice said.

"We don't have that much time. Prince Diamond is on his way right now to find her. If she doesn't take her scepter back there will be no help for her," Mechilleh said. "Take her for a drive. You went through the same thing."

"Yeah if she'll talk to me," the girl said as it got quiet. Serena went pee then washed her hands seeing a girl with boy cut blond hair.

"Hi there," Serena said trying to be nice.

"Hello, I'm Amera," she smiled to Serena offering her hand. "I am the track team captain."

"So you're the famous runner!" Serena shook her hand. "Oh my, Shelia will never believe I talked to you."

"Does she want to join track or something?"

"Very much so," Serena nodded relaxing.

After school Amera offered to give Serena a ride home and Serena got in her Mustang convertible. Serena enjoyed the air.

"Thanks again Amera," Serena said. "Today has been weird."

"How so?" Amera offered a thing of fries.

"No thank you," Serena shook her head. "The teachers acted like I was going to break."

Amera chuckled. "Yeah they do that with some students."

"But I'm not," Serena sighed. "So where we headed?"

"The arcade," Amera said shaking her head.

"Why the arcade?"

"Thought you could use a game before I send you home."

Serena nodded. "I really could."

She smiled parking the car and leading Serena in showing a pass. "I'm going to the room Allex."

"No problem Amera," the man behind the counter said without looking up.

She led Serena in a second door. Everyone was there. The teachers were in normal clothes and eating cookies. "What the?" Serena was confused.

"Hi Serena," they all said smiling as Amera stole a couple cookies leaning on the wall. "Come sit and have some cookies."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ami, that is Rei, Leada, Mena, Mechilleh, Amera, and Trishta," the short blue haired girl said.

"Hi...I'm Serena," Serena sat in a chair that was empty.

"Time to get down to business," Rei said. "The attacks are becoming more frequent."

"High schools have been their targets. What are they after?" Mena asked.

"Three guesses and the first two don't count," Ami said looking at Serena. "The only one of us still in the dark."

"Me? Why me?" Serena looked even more confused.

"The scepter would help clarify it," Rei said. "All you have to do is touch it."

The scepter reappeared in front of Serena who slowly grasped it in her hand gathering all her memories. Serena shook her head sitting back down. "So far we know they are one grandmother fought before but the problem is that my mother is in charge of it."

"Welcome back," they said excited.

"Yeah yeah, I was perfectly content thank you."

"We know how you felt but this is important. There have been a few kids killed while they are looking for you."

"This isn't fair to us," Serena hit the bottom of the scepter on the floor. "We deserve the chance to be normal!"

"We have been," Ami said. "Now we are needed and the only ones available."

"Serena," Amera said. "Come on. A game will calm you down."

Amera led Serena out and to a game. Amera put a quarter in the machine and it started to play. Serena got half way through the game and the machine became a monster. Serena backed away holding the scepter close as people ran out screaming. Amera got in front of Serena.

"Transform!" Mechilleh yelled as Serena pulled Amera back with her. Amera transformed as Serena backed into the wall.

"Damn it run Serena!" Amera yelled. "Or transform."

Serena transformed and held her scepter.


	16. Chapter 15: Reuniting and time to fight

Serena stood ready to fight till they became out numbered by the droids. Everyone ran out and the fight began. They were fighting three on one. They were out numbered and more kept coming. Serena held the scepter close as it glowed pushing the droids back.

"Careful Serena. It takes a lot of energy and you just got your memories back," Ami said watching her.

"What choice do we get?" Serena asked. "We have to stop the fight some how before it gets out of hand."

Ami nodded as the droids disappeared and Serena fell to her knees closing her eyes as the scepter disappeared. Ami ran over to her as everyone watched in horror worried that it took more than she had to control the scepter. Ami helped her up relaxing.

"See? I am fine," Serena said yawning. "Just a little tired. Allex!"

"He's here fine...but blind," Leada said shoving him forward. Serena hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you'd hate me," he said.

"I couldn't hate you for trying to get revenge for me tears," she said.

"Okay love birds. We have a lot bigger problems then why he did what he did," Leada said.

"Right," Serena nodded stepping back and running out to see a giant floating black thing almost touching the ground. "Well that wasn't too hard."

"Let's go!" Mena said excited.


	17. Chapter 16: Family Fueds

Serena and Trishta brought up the front with the longer range weapons. Entering was easy but Trishta knew it would be harder to get back out. Ami and Rei were scanning and bringing up the rear. Leada and Mena were concerned on how Serena would react seeing her mother at the head of this mess. Amera and Mechilleh were just walking all relaxed. Nothing was happening so no reason to fret yet.

"It's too quiet," Ami said.

"That is a good thing then," Trishta said.

They headed into the center main room and Serena was ready for the worst case. Her mother was sitting in a chair looking beyond bored. Serena hit her staff on the ground catching Rini's attention.

"Well that took longer than I expected," Rini said waving her hand and everyone but Serena fell unconscious. "Now down to getting to know each other."

"What do you want?" Serena asked scared.

"Calm dear Serena. I mean you no harm. Your grandmother is the evil one. How is your father?"

"None of your business."

"Fine be nasty. You need to be punished." Serena began to float and Rini floated to her. "See little one, I control their lives while they are in here. So I would suggest you behave."

Serena looked down. "What do you want to know?"

"Good girl. Sit down in the chair I will talk when I have decided what to do with your friends." Serena sat down tears falling.

"Let them go," Serena whispered quietly.

"Now now, I won't give...ah perfect. I will train them to be like me." Rini clapped her hands together as dark energy began to go into the girls. Serena watched helplessly as they convulsed and threw up. Serena stood blasting her mother back trying to cover the room in light with the crystal. "Young lady!"

"I am a young woman. I have grown into some one you did not. You will never win you witch!" Serena pointed the staff at Rini. "Moon celestial heart!" Serena glowed along with the staff as the entire place began to glow as Rini disappeared. Suddenly everyone was fine and awake. Serena fell to the ground unconscious.

Serena woke up three days later in a hospital bed. Every one was sitting in random places. Serena sat up smiling. They were great friends but she hoped the dark energy hadn't stayed.

"How do you feel?" Allex asked.

"Great. Just needed some rest is all," Serena giggled.

"Good, we'll get you home today and we'll just go out and have fun."

Allex got her checked out and talked the doctors into letting the rest sleep longer. Allex took her to the park near by. She enjoyed the peace and being with Allex. She made him look at her as she set her fingers on his temple glowing brightly giving his sight back. He relaxed but worried about her energy levels.

She smiled at him. "See better?"

"Yes tons," he said hugging her. "God I was so worried Rini had gotten you to turn evil."

"She can't turn me. I am born of the most pure creature and no matter what that can't be manipulated," she said leaning on him. "I would never do that to everyone."

"I love you so much Serena," he kissed her lips and she kissed back.

The kiss lasted minutes the world seemed to disappear. The problems they had brought to Earth were gone and they were the only thing that existed. After a few minutes they stopped to breath, both were a bit red. Serena laid her head on his chest.

"This is our fault," she sighed. "Go back to being a singer."

"I won't leave you like that," he said.

She smiled. "You won't be. You'll be living your dreams."

He smiled. "I can rejoin the guys then?"

"Yes Allex. You can show your true form again. Sailor Star Fighter," Serena kissed his cheek. "It's where you belong."

"Be good and try not to give them too much trouble," he kissed her lips for a couple minutes then was gone.

Serena stood there tears falling but a smile was on her lips. Ami and Rei ran up with Leada trailing back keeping Mena from falling. Amera and Mechilleh stayed back.

"What's wrong Serena?" Ami asked.

"He is in a band like he wanted."

Leada hugged her tightly as every one tried to comfort her. "He'll be back. The battles are far from over."

"No, I told him to stay out of it. I can't concentrate on saving this world if my mind is with him," Serena said.

They headed to Leada's apartment. Leada was positive Amera and Mechilleh was driving the car with Serena in it since Serena wasn't up to walking.

Allex

Conor and Leo were getting their make up done while Allex was staring at the moon unsure. He loved Serena but he knew she wanted him to follow his grandfather's footsteps and protect his princess but Allex had his own that was a chick older than him.

Allex shook his head. "This isn't my dream any more," he sighed as his grandfather stood beside him. "This is yours."

"They are expecting you to sing grandson."

"Did Serena answer the phone?" Allex turned to Conor.

Conor shook his head. "Sorry Allex. I think she is asleep or in battle."

Allex fisted his hands. The very thought of her in battle terrified him. "I know I need to concentrate on the concert." He sighed releasing his fingers. "She wanted me to be happy."


	18. Chapter 17: Concert Disaster

Serena sat ignoring her phone. Allex hadn't stopped calling her since he went on tour. She knew it was because he cared about her but she wanted to forget him for a little while. Ami and Rei wondered what happened in the park that day that made her seem distant.

"Let's go on vacation!" Leada suggested.

"Sounds great! Where?"

"Japan? Our grandparents grew up there."

"Sounds great! Serena? What do you think?" Rei asked looking at Serena who was staring out at the stars. "Or do you want to visit home?"

"Japan is fine," Serena said. "I just wonder what Allex is looking at."

They all sighed hitting their foreheads. "Then answer your phone when he calls before he decides to find another girl."

Serena got up and went outside. Rei sighed and shook her head. They had upset her but maybe it was needed to get her to talk to him. Serena walked around the yard keeping her eyes on the moon. Allex was doing what he was meant to do. They had to follow in their grandparents footsteps. His was a singer and a guardian of some fancy princess. Serena kicked a rock sighing and pulled her phone out calling him.

^_^ Phone Conversation ^_^

"Hey!" Allex said excited.

"Hi Allex. Sorry, I was trying to be strong and let you live your own life," Serena said walking around.

"Why don't you come to our concert tomorrow night?" He asked hoping she would. "I'll come get all of you in the limo."

"Sounds great!" She was excited about seeing him.

"That's wonderful. See you then?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"Yes," she smiled hoping he'd hear it.

"I love you and rest well."

^_^ End ^_^

She hung up sighing peacefully. Going on vacation after seeing him would be a lot more fun. Rei walked up to her. "Are you ready to go on vacation tomorrow?"

"It can't be tomorrow. Allex is picking us up for the concert," Serena looked at her.

"Alright, we'll go on Tuesday then."

Serena smiled relaxing. "He says hi."

Rei giggled shaking her head. "Just make sure to keep the kissing to a minimum."

Allex was there at 7 o'clock to pick them up. They were dressed in their colors. Serena came out in a red skirt and a black t-shirt. She smiled at Allex and hugged him. Allex hugged back smiling.

"Are we ready to go to the concert?" Allex asked the others.

"Yes!" They all said excited.

The ride to the concert was long since Serena and Allex were talking about the last few months. Ami and Rei just watched glad that Serena was smiling happy again. When they arrived screaming fans met them. The girls got out acting like guards to Serena and Allex.

"ALLEX!" The girls screamed as he waved to them keeping an arm around Serena's waist.

"Thank you for coming!" Allex called above them with a smile. Serena felt like a princess again. People watching them and cheering happy. She missed it when she went into the village and helped the people. Everyone loved her...she realized it was getting closer to time to go home.

Once inside the stadium. Mechilleh was waiting with her violin beside Conor and Leo. Allex smiled to her. "Glad you made it Mechilleh."

"Any time Allex," she said smiling at Conor.

"Let's get you into your seats," he gave Serena's waist a little squeeze.

"Of course," Serena smiled as he led the group to the front row where Amera and Trishta were waiting. Serena sat between Amera and Mena.

The first half was great. Intermission came and Serena went backstage to see how Allex was doing. Allex was talking to Leo confused.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"We sense something in the audience." Leo answered.

"But why haven't we?" Serena asked confused.

"It might be here for us not you," Allex kissed her cheek. "Which would be a lot easier to handle."

"But Allex," Serena blushed. "Be careful."

The concert was great and nothing seemed to go wrong until the last song when something flew onto stage. Everyone got ready to protect in case of any thing. Leo and Conor bowed as Allex sighed.

"Hi grandmother," Allex said. "Why are you here?"

"You are needed back on Xymonus," she said. "Your father just died."

Serena's heart sank. He was in the same boat as her. He was about to leave her forever and there was no way she was going to cause war. Mena rubbed her arm as Mechilleh attacked her.

"Allex it's a daimon!" Mechilleh yelled as the others transformed into the stars but Allex just backed away.

Serena ran to the stage getting in front of Allex. It was her turn to defend him. Rei and the others ran to the stage transforming. Serena looked at Allex and began to run away with him. Allex kept up trying to make sure no one followed them. They got in the limo.

"To her apartment," he said to the driver who began to drive in the other direction. Serena gasped clinging to Allex. "Where are you taking us?"

"To see Mistress 9 of course," the voice said.

"Hataru?" Serena asked.

"No, Saturn is no longer needed for her. Shelia was much stronger."

"Let her go!" Serena yelled angry.

"Calm down princess. She has plans for you two."


	19. Chapter 18: A friend's betrayal

Serena was nervous as the car finally stopped at a large house. Allex was doing his best to comfort her. They had been in the limo for two days. Serena was clinging to his arm as they were forced to walk in the house. Allex kept an arm around her as the door shut behind them and she moved closer to him.

"Walk!" Allex was pushed forward by the man who had been the driver. Allex walked a few steps keeping track of the man and Serena. "Don't stop! You are late!"

They were shoved in a large room where a tall staircase led to a chair. Serena shook her head seeing Shelia at the top. Shelia smiled down ripping a talking teddy bear in two. Serena caught the two pieces holding them close.

"Shelia?" Serena asked scared.

"That is Mistress to you!" She yelled angry as a whip appeared in her hand.

Serena held the pieces close. "Shelia stop this!" The end the whip came down striking Serena across the cheek then was gone just as quick as it had come down. Allex growled getting in front of Serena.

"Ah yes she did bring lover boy," Shelia clapped her hands together. "Sing slave boy!" Allex sighed and began to sing protecting Serena best he could.

After Allex was done with about 13 songs, Shelia stood and went down kissing him. Serena clung to his hand as he squeezed her hand trying to comfort her. Allex stood still letting Shelia continue the kiss since the whip hadn't left her hand yet. Serena felt tears falling this was harder than leaving him. Shelia smiled stepping back. "I think you two will work fine."


	20. Chapter 19: A return and a farewell

Serena carried the tray of food into the bedroom. Mistress 9 had finished beating Allex and he was leaning on the wall bleeding and she was hungry. Serena shook her head looking at Allex who looked like he was barely conscious. She set the tray on the bed.

"Will there be anything else Mistress?" Serena asked.

"Tend to his back and take him out of here. I am bored of him for now." Mistress 9 waved her arm at Allex. Serena freed him helping him out the room quickly.

Allex leaned on Serena as they began to sneak out trying to get as far from there as they could. It had been two weeks of nonstop abuse. They had been planning to escape or hope the other would come to help them. They managed to make it to the woods and Serena teleported them to Ami.

Ami helped Allex to the floor (Allex was already unconscious). "His driver said you two were on a lover's get away. What happened?"

"Bastard took us to Mistress 9," Serena growled. "She's been beating him."

Ami sighed. "We're sorry. They lied to us and no one could get a hold you so we thought it was true. Leada was right then."

"It's alright. Just help him while I get a hold of the rest," Serena went over to the phone and called Conor.

^_^ Phone Conversation ^_^

"Hey Ami what's up?" Conor asked answering the phone.

"Hi...Ami needs help with Allex," Serena said shaking her head sad.

"Serena!" He said excited. "How was the honeymoon?"

"Yeah we'll just go with there was no honeymoon nor a wedding nor a vacation." She crossed her other arm across her stomach.

"Oh, we're sorry," he said sincere.

"It's fine. We just need your help. Get everyone over here," Serena hung up the phone.

^_^ End ^_^

"You okay Serena?" Ami asked standing by her.

"Yeah, I almost wish Allex and I had stayed to fight."

Ami hugged her. "How were you guys to know it'd be a trap?" Serena buried her face in Ami. Ami petted her head softly. "It's over. You're home and no one is going to get either of you."

First to arrive was Leada who nearly broke the door getting in. Serena was sitting in the corner away from Allex with her knees to her chest. Leada ran over to Serena sitting down beside her.

"Serena what's wrong?" She asked putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Allex, he hasn't woke up yet," Serena said leaning on Leada.

"He will soon," Leada gave her a gentle squeeze. "You just have to let him rest."

"I don't even know why I let it go so long." She looked down.

"You were afraid. It's alright. Let's go get some new clothes," Leada said trying to cheer her up. "Or maybe a trail ride."

"Alright a trail ride might clear my head," Serena nodded standing.

Leada smiled offering some jeans and a t-shirt. "We thought you might want to change when you arrived." Serena took them smiling finally and ran into the bathroom locking the door. Serena got in a hot shower washing the past few months off her along with Allex's blood.

-Allex's mind

Allex was sitting in the training room after a big battle with Mars. He was tired and glad they had won. Conor sat beside him.

"You alright Allex?" Conor asked.

"Yeah, just a bit tired. Is Serena alright?" He looked at Conor concern in his voice and eyes.

"She's worried about you sleeping still."

"I'm asleep?"

"Yep, been out for a while according to Ami and Serena." Conor looked at the sky as Leo sat on the other side of him.

"Everyone is waiting on you to wake up Allex. No one blames you for wanting to rest but there are more serious problems. Like Serena and Leada going on a trail ride 5 hours ago and not returned."

Allex stood up fast. "How the hell do I wake up?"

Leo chuckled. "Open your eyes bud. We're all here."

-back in the room

Every one was sitting eating dinner and waiting on one of two things to happen; Allex to wake up and for Leada and Serena to return. Ami sighed heavily shaking her head.

"She's fine. Leada is a strong fighter," Rei said.

"That isn't what I'm worried about," Ami shook her head. "I am more worried about the fact that they haven't contacted us."

"Where the hell did they go!" Allex sat up causing everyone to look at him.

"They are out on a trail ride. You just calm back down." Ami went over to him and checked his back. "You are still pretty hurt."

"I don't care!" He stood heading for the door. Leo stood in front of the door.

"Not happening," Leo said crossing his arms.

-Serena's area

The trail ride was fun. Leada was paying for the extra 4 hours they took enjoying the ride. Serena was petting the beautiful black horse's nose.

Be careful princess. There is some how will try to use your abilities against the worlds. The horse said in her mind.

"I know," she sighed. "I met a few."

Just remember that no matter what you have wings to escape this world.

She smiled kissing his nose. "Thank you."

Remember all animals are on your side.

She nodded walking back to Leada's Ford Explorer. Leada started the engine. She sat in the passenger seat watching the car for any signs of trouble. Leada sighed.

"I swear my car would never hurt you," Leada said.

"I know. I am just a little jumpy still."

"What did the horse have to say?" She looked at Serena.

"That I have another world I can escape to." Serena looked at the roof smiling.

"Oh that's right. Your father's home," Leada nodded.

"Yeah but I couldn't do that to you guys again." Serena sighed looking at Leada. "We should call and let them know we'll be back later."

"Maybe or let them worry since they didn't this entire time."

Serena nodded as Leada drove to Olive Garden near by. Serena got out and slid the little red dress on that they had bought going inside. Leada was meeting with Leo to catch up on the news with Allex. Serena was just a bonus to reassure the others they were fine.

They took a table and relaxed. No one was in the way as Leo joined them. They greeted each other and Serena could see the relief on Leo's face. Leada smiled happy.

"Allex is up and Conor has him tied to a chair while he is flipping out on everyone," Leo said. "He seems to have some dark energy in him or something since he keeps trying to kill anyone who tries to talk to him."

Serena gasped as Leada nodded. "So I'll keep her a distance away and see if that helps any."


	21. Chapter 20: The wake up call for all

Leada was positive that no matter how hard they tried Serena would rather be near Allex then away so they could get a handle on him. Serena was being kept in Leada's apartment till Ami gave the clear to bring her back.

"Are you hungry?" Leada asked.

"No, when can I see Allex?" Serena asked sighing.

"Eventually when he's not trying to kill everyone."

"He'd never hurt me," she said looking at Leada surprised.

"Not yet," Leada sighed offering some cookies. Serena took some eating quietly.

"Could we just go see how things are going?" Serena asked and Leada sighed nodding.

-Allex's area

Ami sighed again as he continued to loosen the binds on his hands. He chuckled for a moment then stopped as the door to the apartment opened to Leada and Serena. He relaxed instantly and Leo shook his head.

"You are going to end up like your mother Allex unless you can get a handle on that temper you have," Leo sighed as every one else looked happy to see them as well but Conor was the one to go over and free Allex. Allex stood and nodded to Conor who seemed more in tune with him then any one else in the area.

"Sorry, did you have fun?" Allex asked walking over to Serena who was smiling. He couldn't help himself. He smiled as well.

"Yes, it was. Thank you for worrying,"she kissed his cheek.

He kissed her lips for a minute then stepped back as Conor looked nervous which alarmed Leada. Conor was the first to pin Allex to the wall for attacking Leada. Leo was not far behind punching Allex in the stomach. Leada moved away with Serena. Serena knew something was off but there wasn't much she could figure out.

Serena sat up in a strange room. She was on an all white king size bed. She looked around and realized it was on the dark side of the moon which meant it was the future again but how did she get there or was it all a dream in the first place?

"Ah, you wake," Prince Diamond said and Serena sighed.

"You really have sucky timing," she said looking at him. "I'm not my grandmother for one and for two I hate my mom."

"She wants to see you," He said as she stood.

He led her to a dinning hall and she sighed realizing it was only a dream. She was living with her mother in the dark side till the war with the universe was over and she was able to go home to the light side. Allex probably didn't like her and she was positive Leada would never get the chance to tell Leo how she felt about him. Rini was sitting at the end as Serena took her seat at the other end and the covers to the food were removed. Serena said her thank yous and ate quietly.

"So how was your sleep?" Rini asked breaking the silence of the room.

"It was much better than being awake," Serena admitted loudly ignoring the angry look coming from her mother. "Things were much peacefuller. Why did I get sent here instead of to my dad's?"

"He is in the fight as well. He thought it would be better if you spent some time bonding with me."

"I need to bond with you like I need a headache."

She finished the meal in silence then walked to the barrier of the light and dark half. The army was training and Allex was shirtless which was a relief to her to see something good from her dream.

"Allex!" Conor yelled running over to him. "General Amera has requested that you move to the front lines."

"Already? My company is barely ready. Is she nuts?" He asked drying his sweat off with a towel. "They can barely hold their own against each other let alone a stronger enemy."

"I know Allex and I am terribly sorry that you couldn't see her before you leave in the morning," Conor bowed to him then left quietly. Allex sighed heavily as she stepped over the barrier and into sight. Allex looked at her and bowed instantly.

"You don't have to do that Allex," Serena said with a smile. He stood straight and smiled.

"Maybe the nightmare will end," he said going to her side. "Maybe now you can create the peace that has been denied."

"Of course I just need to call a meeting of my generation from all the planets and it will be resolved."

He nodded smiling as she kissed his cheek. "And no matter what I don't believe you have an anger complex."

He blushed looking at her. "H-how did you know about that?"

"I heard it from a little birdy." She giggled as she took his shirt running off to the river near their old field (in her dream). He followed her closely just in case there was any spys but he doubted it since they had been training all day.

She stopped at the river allowing him to catch up. He caught up and looked around. It was amazing and nothing he could think of would make this any worse. He was going to loose his head if Amera had caught him chasing her over his shirt. He hit his forehead as she kissed his lips and before he could stop himself he was returning it.

The kiss ended when she threw his shirt over his head and walked deeper in to the open field. He followed fully aware that this was forbidden but he didn't care any more. She had given him a taste of something he had yearned for since the day he arrived and he was sure it wouldn't be the last time they kissed.

Three weeks later the war had ended and the wedding was set on a day everyone could attend. There was no denying Serena was pregnant any more and even her mother came to the wedding with her husband, Prince Diamond. Queen Serenity was happy that they had finally stopped beating around the bush near each other. King Darien was the priest dude (according to Serena). Serena was getting all dolled up since it was something bigger than her grandmother's own wedding. This was not only a wedding but a party to celebrate the peace she had created by talking things out with the others.

"I do," Allex said after they had finished their vows.

"Do you Princess Serena take Sargent Allex to be your lawfully wedded husband to have through sickness and health, for better or worse, to hold and cherish for the rest of your lives?" Darien already knew the answer but still had to ask.

"I do," she smiled at him and he relaxed completely.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Darien put the book over his face so he didn't have to see his little granddaughter kissing and growing up.

Everyone cheered as Serena walked back down the isle with Allex on her arm. Leada was next with Leo who had also set a wedding day while Ami and Conor were still trying to set theirs.

Maybe this is happily ever after? Or is it?


End file.
